mei's adventure
by skymei123
Summary: Mei is a new character that I made up. Her adventure is great. So please read it, and review.


In my story instead of Bloom, the other member of Winx is Mei. Princess of Icequatra and Dominoe.

Mei is Brandon's younger sister. During the first year at Alfea, Mei met Stella. Mei and Stella went to their new apartment. There they met Flora, Musa, Layla and Techna.

Stella: Hey guys, as new roomates, lets celebrate. I'll even ask the specialist to come with us.

Flora: Sure, I guess we can all celebrate.

Stella called the Specialist and soon the Specialist vehicle came.

Outside

Mei: Brandon! Is that you Mei rushed to give his brother a hug

Brandon: Mei, what are you doing here?

Mei: You're not happy to see a family member

Brandon: No. Im happy youre here

Stella: So you guys know each other?

Mei: Brandon is my brother

Timmy: Ladies, we should get going

The fairies and Specialist went inside the vehicle

Timmy saw Techna, and in a second he fall in love with her

Sky: Hey Mei

Mei: Uh hi

Sky: I didn't knew Brandon had a sister

Mei: Not that much people knew

Techna: So who are you guys by the way

Brandon: This is Riven, Sky, Timmy, Helia, Nabu, and i'm Brandon

Stella: Brandon is cute

Layla: Stella I think he heard you

Brandon: So cutie, (Stella) you think i'm cute

The girls giggled

Brandon: Why don't you go to the Alfea dance with me

Stella: Sure

Sky: Mei would you want to go with me?

Mei: Sure Sky. By the way you look so familiar, I think I saw your face in a magazine

Techna: Of course you did, he is the prince and future king of Eraklion

Flora: Cool

Helia: And Flora would you go to the dance with me?

Flora: Sure

Timmy; Sorry to interupt but we had reach the woods (our location)

Techna: Musa, the guy is talking logical

Suddenly Mei's phone started to ring

Mei: Scuse me. Hola Marcella, como esta.

Marcella: Muy Bien Gracias

Mei: Why'd you call

Marcella: I just miss you

Mei: I'll see you when I get back from Alfea.

Adios

Everyone stepped out of the vehicle

Musa: Mei how'd you learn spanish

Mei: My friend is spanish and she teach me spanish

Everyone started eating because they were in a picnic

Back at Alfea, the girls were getting ready.

Stella: How do I look?

Techna: Very logical for a party

The girls all looked wonderful. Stella was wearing a golden dress that was so pretty Musa was weaing a red dress that make her look like a melody queen. Techna was wearing a very logical dress, Flora was wearing a dress that she says that was made out of nature items. Layla wasn't going because she had some things to do. And Mei was wearing a blue, icy dress with a little bit of fiery red.

The girls went inside the grand ballroom and looks like they outshined everyone.

The guys were all already there and looks like all of them are staring with amazement.

The music started and Helia and Flora started dancing, Mei and Sky, Stella and Brandon, Techna and Timmy, suprisingly Riven and Musa.

A few months later. told the Winx to take a vacation. But she also said that the specialist will come. And the specialist are the Winx boyfriends.

The specialist came ready to take the girls to the camping place. The vehicle stopped and the girls all went inside with their bags.

Sky: So you girls excited

Mei: They maybe, but I really didn't want to go

Riven: Why not?

Mei: If i tell you, you guys have to promise you won't laugh

All: K

Mei: When I went camping with Brandon once, I had to set up my own tent. And I did. But it took me a long time. And by the time I was gone, brandon was not there. So I looked around for him, and then I was fliffed upside down by this alive plant. And it turned out, Brandon was looking for me, while I spent the whole camping trip upside down. And when I got down this huge dog started baking at me. And he chase me until I reached the top of this huge tree.

Everyone started laughing.

Mei: I knew it

Brandon: Mei i'm sorry but that story gets funnier everytime you say it.

Flora: C'mon you guys stop laughing.

Layla: If you dont want to come why'd you come

Mei: When I was at Magix by myself, i came across this fortune teller and she said that I should try to face my fears

Suddenly Timmy stopped the vehicle

Musa: What first

Techna: According to my computer, we should go skiing first

Everyone cheered except Mei. They changed then went to the top of the mountain.

Mei took a look down then backed off.

Sky: Mei what's wrong

Mei: How far is the mountain

(Whispers to Sky) Brandon: She might be a fairy who flies, but she is terrified of heights, if she don't control

it. And she can't ski

Sky: Mei you scared of heights

Mei: Yes

Riven: Who heard of a fairy who's scared of heights

Sky: Ignore him, I'll go down with you. And I'll teach you to ski.

Mei: Thanks

Everyone went down. Mei start falling and falling.

Riven: Mei, I bet if I had powers I'll use them better than you

Brandon: Riven don't tease her

Mei: Sky let go

Sky: You sure, you fall a lot

Mei let go of Sky. And before you know it she's neck and neck with Riven.

Riven: Who knew you're a good skier

Mei: I'm not, but i'm also not the kind of person who takes teasing easily

Then Mei was down at the bottom of the mountain before Riven

Everyone was shocked. All of them starts to cheer, them Mei fainted.

Flora: She just fainted of exhaustion, she's okay

Sky carried mei all the way back to the cabin.

When Mei awoke, everyone started talking about bed arrangements

Stella: How about I get one room to myself

Musa: No way

Techna: There's three rooms with 2 beds each.

Mei: How about 2 couples sleep in one bed

Helia and Nabu: Not a bad idea

Flora: Good idea Mei

Timmy: Which couple in which bed

Mei: Stella n Brandon and me and Sky. Flora and Helia, and Techna and Timmy. And Musa and Riven, and Layla and Nabu.

Everyone agreed to the bed arrangements, and went to their rooms.

Brandon: Mei how'd you figured this arrangement out?

Mei: If two girls sleep in one bed, it's okay. But if two boys sleep in one bed that's gross.

Stella: I agree. But I guess Brandon doesn't like sleeping in the same bed with me.

Mei: Also since there's 6 beds, everyone could have their own bed, but six people have to sleep on the floor.

Sky: And the girls wouldn't agree to that, and neither would Riven.

Everyone laugh

Flora: We got a problem

Everyone went to the dining room

Helia: We don't have anything to eat for dinner

Mei: Do we have ingredients

Layla: Yeah

Mei: Then we'll just cook

Musa: But who knows how to cook?

Mei's hand and Helia's hand shot up

Layla: Looks like we got our cook

Mei: Yeah, but that doen't mean only the two of us are going to be working on dinner.

Everyone shot a puzzled look

Mei: You get 4 choices. (1) Set the table (2) Help with dinner (3) Wash dishes (4) Clean the kitchen

Flora and Sky: We'll help with dinner

Techna and Timmy: We'll set the table

Brandon and Stella: We'll wash dishes

Musa n Riven and Layla and Nabu: We'll clean the kitchen

Everyone started doing their job. And the dinner turned out great.

After dinner went back to their rooms, and slept.

The next morning everyone, but mein and Sky woke up at 11 am. Mei and Sky woke up at 6 am.

What Mei and Sky did.

Both of them went out to the beach.

Mei: Sky I never had this feeling about a guy before but, Sky do you like me more than a friend?

Sky: Mei, well yeah actually

Sky: So Mei should we like ki..

Mei: Just lean and kiss me

Sky and Mei lean and their lips both touched.

At 11 everyone came outside to the beach. And they saw Mei and Sky liplocking.

Layla: Did we miss something

Mei: Not much

Brandon gave Mei a approving look. Mei gave Brandon a happy smile. The next day everyone was getting ready to leave.

Stella: Mei, are you still scared of camping

Mei: Not really

Sky: Guys, the Eraklion 200th anniversary is next week, and I was wondering if you girls would like to come.

Girls: Sure

Stella: I can finally show off this brand new dress that I bought 1 year ago

Techna: You bought a dress, and you never wore it.

Stella: Yeah

Timmy: You guys were here

The vehicle stopped, and the girls gave their boyfriends a kiss and then said goodbye.

A week later the girls wore their dresses and went to Eraklion. During the ceremony Sky went up the stage.

Sky: People of Eraklion and visitors I want to introduce this girl who I loved, and will be willing to spend my life with. Diaspro

Mei's and her friends face turned to shock reactions

Diaspro: Sky, those people are evil, they are here to hurt me. get rid of them

Sky: Get rid of them

The fairies turned to enchantix and defend themselves. Sky threw a boomerang toward Mei

Mei: Sky don't make me do this

Sky: Don't say my name witch

Mei threw a harmless fireball toward Sky.

Riven: Everybody go inside the vehicle

Everyone went inside, but Mei started crying like crazy.

Brandon: Mei stop crying

Mei: I can't stop

A few weeks later Mei finally got over what happened. But she still didn't stop loving Sky. During the evening Mei and the Winx went to Magix. At Magix the girls saw the specialist.

Sky: Mei I want to

Mei: Excuse me, but if you want to say more horrible things to me, please say it when were alone.

Brandon: Mei please listen to Sky

Mei: Fine. Sky what were you going to say

Sky: Mei i'm sorry for anything I might have say to hurt you.

Sky and Mei leaned to kiss each other

Flora: Great our two couples love each other now

Helia: Great

Three years later, the Winx graduated. And the Winx were invited to a very special party hosted by the Specialist. When the Winx was finally inside the party Sky went to the stage.

Sky: Mei please come here

Mei went to the stage. Sky got down on one knee and

Sky: Mei will you marry me

Mei: Yes


End file.
